Blown Away
by JDOnyx
Summary: Princess Vipress Series: Re-Written. Josephine Teal, JT to her friends and family, has had a bad life and doesn't hide it. She hates everything but a handful of people. Can the team break down her walls of hatred and never trusting others to help her? The team needs her! Her family, her crew, needs her too! Beth needs her. SE/OC. AU 2nd Movie.


**_JD: I disclaim anything to do with the G.I. Joes I only claim my characters I help create years ago and applying them to this story. The plot is mixed of both the original "American Heros" in 1980's and the movies (AU of Second Movie). I am also putting in other characters that don't normally show up in either movies or the originals often. The songs by Carrie Underwood are NOT MINE I do not own any type of the music. The main OCs pasts will be explain BETTER in later chapters so just bare with me on that one._**

**_JT: Hurry up!_**

**_JD: Please r&r also warning this is rewritten and renamed version of my story Snakes Duels._**

**_JT: ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**JD: This is short but best I could do for now and it is A LOT longer then the original. JT please add the rest.**

**JT: FINE! She has re-written this story and moved it to her other account. You can find the crappy version of this story on Onyx JDShadow and she is making major changes. Please enjoy! **

**It's rated M FOR A REASON!**

* * *

_A Saturday night special is an easy thing to buy.  
__All you've got to be is 21, or 15 if you lie.  
__Just hand the man the money, and if someone's got to die,  
__The broker in the pawnshop won't even blink an eye._

_~Saturday Night Special - Conway Twitty~_

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Saturday Night Special_**

.

.

.

Three years old she sat under the sink hiding from the scary men. Her dark hair fall into her face and she close her eyes tight. Scared as she is she knows if they don't find her she will be okay.

This little girl hiding is only a part of a puzzle that can't be solved as of yet. She doesn't have the pieces to put together. She will get them eventually though.

.

.

.

Years past and the girl now six is sitting outside as boys bigger than her are around her. Her lip bleeding and they start to kick at her. "Freak!" One yelled kicking her in her stomach.

"No one loves you." Another taunt as he kick her in the back.

The final one kick her in the chest. "Go die!" He growl out. Then a boy slightly bigger than them punch the boy boy who said 'Go die.' His skin is dark tan and his hair is cropped short, army like. The boy is a few years, more than a few, older than her. He looks like he is a young teenager in truth. Another boy with chocolate skin and dark eyes came out and hit another one of the boys.

Two down and third one look between the two boys and ran off leaving his so call friends who got up and left. They were in a rush to get away from these tough boys who came to this small girl's aide. The one who has tan skin went down and pick the girl up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck in case he drops her but he didn't.

"Ya bettah not do't." He told her with thick country accent she has never heard before.

"Do what?" She ask softly.

He smile taking out a wash cloth and clean up the blood on her face. "Die. Kill yaself." He said softer.

The Thompson family, boy who saved her parents, adopted her. "Josephine Teal Thompson, I like the nickname Josie." Elizabeth Thompson whisper to her. She smile nodding her head. "Home is in Oklahoma. That's where we are going and also you will probably go traveling with me and Calab to Louisiana."

.

.

.

Seven year old Josie ran ahead of the boy whom is eight years older than her. "C'mon Mipps!" She scream back to him. He shook his head and his black hair swung around his face.

"Yeah, c'mon Mipps!" An older man with dark gray hair and sparkling brown eyes yelled. The girl squealed running to him. He quickly swooped her up in a tight hug. "Angel!"

She laugh and stayed in his warm arms. "Pop-pop." She said happily.

He place her down and put his fists on his hips acting like the two kids' grandmother. "Now ya bettah have been doing ya jumps and thin's or ya mama would kill me. Have ya?" He asked sternly and she laugh nodding her head. He laugh too and pat her head. He then them into the old farm house.

.

.

.

Four years she was happy. Four years she had nothing to worry about. She had a big brother who loved her and parents who adore her. She was a good kid with a good life. Granted she did get in trouble like most kids do but nothing anyone could have told her would make her seem like a bad kid. Her life was good for once. That was till November 2001 that everything changed.

She went running through the house happy as can be. She skipped around the dog her long brown, nearly black, hair flying behind her and her hazel eyes sparkle as her mother chased her. Her mother whine slightly then caught the girl and they both start to laugh.

The door opening and slamming shut made both of them jump. Her father was home. "Daddy!" She scream happily and she went to hug him like she does everyday but he pull his arm back ready to hit her. Her mom caught her by waist and pulled her back. He end up hitting her instead. She is backing away as her mother holds where his hand hit.

Her mother lost the laughter and smile. Her sparkling warm blue eyes turn cold as ice as she glared at him. "Josie, go upstairs." She sounds broken inside.

Josie did as she said and she ran upstairs. Locking herself in to her big brother's room and crawling in to his bed. This what she does when she is scared. He has always protect her so why couldn't he do so now when he is over seas. He join the army the second he graduated. He was shipped out earlier that year.

.

.

.

The more he drinks the worst he is. Josie is being protected by her mother and be sent away whenever he comes home drunk. He start to drinking because he lost his job and now he just can't stop. One day was worst then normal. He came in barely able to walk. "Josie, go and hang out with Sarah in town." Her mother told her. She look up to her mother who was already so badly hurt she could barely talk and she hasn't smiled in weeks. She hasn't seen her mother smile in so long now.

The thirteen year old shook her head. "No. We can both leave. C'mon, Ma." Josie tried to reason.

The woman shook her head and push her to the next room. "Go." She ran in to the side of the chair. She hiss at the girl grinding her teeth together. The man glare at them going straight to them and swung at his wife. She was so beautiful and still find ways to support her family even with her husband doesn't believe the woman should do so. Elizabeth Thompson is an Angel that walks among sinners.

The man pull back and starts to hit her. She didn't fight him anymore. When Josephine start to go after him to pull him away from her he hit her hard enough she hit the counter. She couldn't see straight and she was screaming at him. "No! Leave her alone!" She had somehow land back in another room still screaming at him to leave her alone begging him to stop. Her voice gave out as she slowly lost a losing battle. She lost to much blood and she couldn't stay away. She was fighting it and now on the cold floor not able to move.

.

.

.

The next day when she woke up she saw her mom's cold dead body. He was pass out on the couch blood all over his hands and she broke down. She couldn't fight him by herself. She had no one else to go to since he broke ties with her family in Louisiana. She has no one now. Her brother is gone, her best friend isn't allowed over anymore, and now her mother is dead.

She feels like she is that lost girl in the orphanage being beaten up but this time it's so much worst. After he left for the day she was cleaning up the blood, the body long gone by now. A knock come at the door. She doesn't get it just keeps cleaning. When door open she didn't care just kept what she was doing. In came in a red head with bright green eyes and worried look. "JT, what happen?" The other girl, roughly sixteen, asked as she got down and start to help her best friend clean it up.

"He killed her." She gasp out and tears that she hasn't felt in so long start to fall out of her eyes. The redhead took the sponge away and pull her to her.

"We need to get you out of here."The redhead said and the darker hair one shook her head. "We can't go to the police, to them we are just orphans. You are right with that way but you can always run, I'll run with you." She growl out and look at everything.

"No. I can't. If we do he'll kill both of us. How can I live here like this?" She asked crying out more.

The redhead, Sarah, tilt her head back as she thought. "Maybe you don't have to. Can you stay here for only a little longer though?" She asked and Josephine looks scared and pissed off. "Think about it. I'll never let anything happen to you if I can prevent it." She said thumping the girl on the head.

The rest of the day though it hurt both of them they clean the mess that was once upon a time a woman they both saw like a mother. It was once upon a time their main support system and someone they loved more then anything else. They were going to get their revenge.

.

.

.

Sarah is slightly older now but snuck out of her foster home pissed off at them like always. She got to the field leading to the home on edge of town and there she saw birds. Wait no, not any birds but vultures. She ran forward knowing only a handful of actual farm animals go this way. She got to the place where the birds were and chased them away. She look down to the body at her feet and her heart nearly stopped. She went down picking up the girl's wrist and barely finding a pulse.

She knew she couldn't take her to the hospital. They won't take her in. They never do. She took off her jacket, it is just a thin thing to keep sun off of her skin, and rip it up and uses it as make-shift bandages. She waited till the girl was completely bandage up and then made a make shift shelter for her. She got up and ran back to town not caring about the blood on her or the fact that she is now jacket-less and the shirt she is wearing leaves little to imagination.

She knew the whole town just assumed that Elizabeth just up and left. They knew that wasn't completely true but that what they want to believe. She knew only one other person who could help her at this moment. That one person just so happen to be not only a tie to Calab but also to Middle of Nowhere Louisiana, the place they both think of as home.

She got to the house and start to bang on the door out of breath. A dark skin woman open the door and her chocolate eyes widen at the sight of the girl. "Sarah Anna! Why do ya look like a hooker from a crime scene?!" She roar as the girl shot past her. "Sarah! Answer me damnit!" She kept roaring chasing after the smaller girl who ran up the steps.

"I need Jordan!" She screamed back as she got to the door that was already open and half asleep man stood in front of her. "I need your help." She said in a pain voice. He saw the blood and knew, just knew, it was Josephine's.

.

.

.

**TIME: 6PM**

**DATE: 11/6/09**

**AGE: 19**

**PLACE: Noman's Club - Secret Location**

The fake blond's breath was hot and her blood boiled as she sang. No one besides her 'family' knew this song to be true. "There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away... blown away

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away... blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday... blown away

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away... Blown Away. "

At the end she knew the look, the mask she put up, look dead. Her hazel-green eyes probably look light gray and hatred across them. She doesn't care. She pulled away from the mic and got down to floor level. With a quick glance around the darker then normal room she saw the three men before they got close to her. Her sister, Lacy, stepped in front of her blocking the men way of path to get to her. "Love, you know I hate that song." she complain her short blonde hair bounce as she switch her body weight from one foot to the other.

The fake blond nod her head and motion for them to go back to their seats to wait for the others. As they sat down at the table with their backs to the wall and curtains partly closed in front of them. The twenty-three year old blonde wiggled as she listen to the music playing now. The other, slightly younger, sigh her own fake blond hair falling before her face. "I liked your hair when it was natural." A deep man's voice could be heard, it's familiar voice whom the man open the curtains as him and the other two men sat down.

"So what do you want CLAYTON?" the younger girl asked in a growled as the older man narrow his eyes at her.

"You know you still owe me a favor for not letting you be arrested or caught by Cobra's men." he stated coldly.

"You know you're still a pain. I told you then I could have escape I always do." she huff out as she turn to her right where she felt Lacy touch her elbow. They shared a look then the younger sigh. "What is it you want?" she asked softer.

"We need your and your family's help, Josephine." And with that their lives as always hiding is forever change, they knew it would be. As the two of them, Josephine and Clayton glared at each other a song came on that somehow made Josephine feel some what better._ Saturday Night Special_. To bad she doesn't like guns.

* * *

**_JD: Review please!_**


End file.
